dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:GokūBlack10
---- canon arcs? If I recall correctly, these pages — The First Dragon Ball Hunt, 21st Tenkaichi Budōkai, Attack of the Red Ribbon Army, Uranai Baba's Tournament, Red Ribbon Revenge: The Artificial Humans, Majin Bū's Revival, Fusion: Battle for the Earth, Revival: The True Majin Bū Returns and Interlude: Peace on Earth — were created, classified as Canon Arcs, and all used the template since we didn't have official arc names at the time. Now that we do have the official arc names by Shueisha, is there any need for these pages? 21:54, June 29, 2015 (UTC) :Alright. 06:32, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Notes for later on Fox Boss, I have a draft names for the GT arcs : Dark Dragon Balls Arc Bebī Arc Super 17 Arc Evil Dragons Arc Lastly will we be making icons similar to naruto wikia where we can put icons of the Red Ribbon Army and the Saiyan Empire and other affiliations? I think this can improve the wiki for more younger viewers who'll likely stumble to our page when the new anime is out. Also, I have pictures of Fukatsu no F, they're not the best. But I'm planning on getting the bluray version when it comes out. I've watched it already in my native language. I'm willing to make new articles now having information on the characters in the movie. It should also have a spoiler tag. New World God (talk) 11:03, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Availability Letting you know now that on Wednesday (tomorrow) and this Saturday, I will be gone for a huge chunk of the day for... personal reasons. Just thought I'd tell you. 18:47, June 30, 2015 (UTC) re:編 Yessir! So Hen = Arc. Similar to this, I recall. 00:24, July 2, 2015 (UTC) :Also, is this okay? :X Considering we originally decided to put ''G&G and RoF under DB Super (which ended up being correct with the confirmation of the Super arcs and all...) I anticipate that the Dragon Ball Super coverage of the movies will have little difference with the actual movies in terms of plot. 00:35, July 2, 2015 (UTC) ::Ok~. 00:40, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Affiliation Have we affiliated with them? 00:53, July 2, 2015 (UTC) :Oh okay, good :D Are the majority of users there aware of the affiliation? (the reason I'm asking is because I don't see a thread there requesting one >_<) 01:01, July 2, 2015 (UTC) ::Ah okay. Hopefully they come and help with this wiki (you should probably join their chat, lol jk :P) 01:11, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Chat? Quick one, please. 05:50, July 2, 2015 (UTC) List of Volumes I just saw this. Do you think it would be a good idea to do the same with ours and add pictures for each volume too? Looks nice to me. If you don't, then I totally understand if it's a bad idea. >_< 18:29, July 2, 2015 (UTC) XD Just rofl. XD 02:01, July 3, 2015 (UTC) re: Saiyan Beyond God Ah. So, do we create an article for it? 16:29, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Images Hope they're okay. 01:05, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Can we add them to the pages?